The field of the present invention is mechanisms for mounting stands on motorcycles and the like.
In motorcycles which have a power unit connected to a rear wheel and suspended so as to be capable of pivoting at the rear of the motorcycle body frame, there generally have been two types of arrangements used to mount a main stand for the vehicle. One conventional type of arrangement is to mount a bracket integrally with the rear of the motorcycle body frame. The problem with such an arrangement is that it is necessary to arrange the bracket to extend to the rear of the motorcycle and yet remain attached to the motorcycle body frame. Such an arrangement is generally implemented using a large bracket which disadvantageously increases the weight and cost of the vehicle. The foregoing problem is more serious in a vehicle having its center of gravity to the rear because the bracket must then extend even farther to provide adequate support.
Another type of mechanism used to mount a main stand is a boss which is integrally attached to the power unit casing. One problem with such an arrangement is that when the power unit is driven while the main stand is extended, the vehicle may be vibrated or moved slightly by the oscillations transmitted to the main stand from the power unit casing. Also, such arrangements do not allow the main stand to support the motorcycle when the power unit is removed.